1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailers in general and, in particular, to trailers for receiving two separate loads, both loads preferably being wheeled vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is generally cognizant of article carriers, and boat carriers in particular, which tilt downward to allow loading of the article. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,048,291 and 3,128,893 both disclose boat carriers including frames pivotable to a tilted position for loading the boat. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,573,187, 2,765,940, 2,809,496, 2,931,528, 3,066,815, 3,144,150 and 3,964,626 show other carriers which tilt to allow loading of the article to be carried.